


Damn, I Wanna Love That Man

by Erika_youknowtheangel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's honestly really cute, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Strex doesn't Exist, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_youknowtheangel/pseuds/Erika_youknowtheangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The setting is a normal town. No Night Vale, no Desert Bluffs, no Strex. But, the characters still remain.<br/>-<br/>Braen invites Kevin over to hang out. Cass is an awesome sister<br/>A lot of fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn, I Wanna Love That Man

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5am because I cannot get enough Braevin. Also I want Braen and Cass to be happily together for once I'm sorry.  
> Tumblr user Covinskey started this.  
> Also this wasn't meant to be a fic- I just got carried away whoops XD

Braen invites this guy over to hang out, maybe play video games, you know, whatever. Cass is in her room reading, with headphones in. She likes to listen and read a long.

There’s a knock on the door, and Braen makes himself look presentable. Eyeliner smudged to perfection, Collar laying down nicely, sleeves of the sweater rolled up half way… that’s hot, right?  
He opens the door and there’s Kevin, looking wonderful as always (this was such a bad idea, he hasn’t even been there for 5 seconds and his stomach was doing backflips)… Braen asks Kevin if there was anything he’d like to drink. The typical nice host.

After an awkward silence of “what now”, at least on Braen’s end, Kevin looks up from his phone and turns to Braen with bright eyes and a smile “I have to tell you all about how well the internship at the campus radio station is going. You’ll never believe this!” And Braen watched, as Kevin’s eye grew wide with excitement, how he talked with his hands. He smiled along, nodding his head and saying “mhm” every now and then, and occasionally asking questions.

Cass took her earbuds out and walked out of her room, stopping short of the sight of her brother and a friend on the couch. But looking closer at Braen, she knew. He never acted like that. Not even when he was around Jessica. He looked… shy. Which wasn’t a thing that ever happened. His smile was smaller, yet wider at the same time, as if he was trying hard to contain it. She smiled a moment at the sight- it was adorable.  
She started walking once more, which got Braen’s attention, but he only glanced at her, before turning back to Kevin. This got Kevin’s attention and he turned to look at her mid-story.  
“Oh- hello!” Kevin greeted.  
“Oh, uh, this is my sister, Cass. Cass, this is Kevin” Braen introduced, rather nervously. They waved to each other and said polite “nice to meet yous” before she walked off and got her drink to go. When she walked back, Kevin was still telling his story, but smiled at her as she went back by. She turned to Braen from behind Kevin, and winked at him and gave him a thumbs up. Braen’s face grew hot- he was so getting her back for this later.

As it was growing pretty late, and Braen was becoming more himself and comfortable around Kevin, he offered for Kevin to stay the night. He didn’t want him going home way too tired. His parents weren’t home (they never were) and Cass might have fallen asleep by now. 

“Oh- um, sure! I didn’t bring anything with me though...” Kevin said.  
“No worries, you can just use something of mine” Braen said. 

Those fucking butterflies wouldn’t leave him alone.

Braen gave him an old white t-shirt and some sweatpants, which was probably the biggest mistake of his life. Sure, Kevin was always attractive in those sweater vests and ties and bow ties with his hair in place… But holy shit was he damn fine dressed down as well with his hair slightly tousled. 

“Do you- do you wanna watch a movie? I’ll see what I have” Braen offered.  
“Sure! Anything will do, really.”  
Once the movie was in, they settled down on the couch, Just close enough to touch, but far enough where they weren’t. Braen made quite the effort to not touch Kevin at all. He thought of kissing him, but decided against it. Kevin was his friend. That might work on most people, or the kind of thing you see in the movies, but Kevin was harder to read. Braen was good at judging people's moods. Kevin- he was different.  
What ifs kept popping in his mind. Not long after, he was asleep. Kevin noticed this, and whispered his name. Braen didn’t move. He was out, sitting up almost in a ball. 

Kevin made himself comfortable on the couch, and then slowly touched Braen, careful not to wake him, and slowly pulled Braen onto him so that we was laying down. Shifting some in his sleep, Braen made himself more comfortable on top of Kevin. He smiled down at Braen, and lightly laid his hand down on Braen's shoulder fingers tracing every bump in the fabric of his shirt, running a long every curve of his arm, and finally coming to a stop around his middle. His thumb stroked the small amount of skin that was showing from underneath his slightly pulled up shirt. Kevin leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

Kevin was just drifting off with a sleeping Braen in his lap when he heard light foot steps.  
Unable to open his eyes from tiredness for a minute, he just lay there, heart racing. A warmth came over him, and he finally got his eyes opened slightly to see Cass with a couple blankets, draping one over the two of them.  
“Sorry, did I startle you?” she whispered.  
He shook his head no.  
“There’s more blankets right here if you get cold, alright? Goodnight”  
He smiled to say thank you, as she walked away. He looked down at the sleeping Braen on him and smiled wider. He could get used to this. Then he leaned his head back once more and went right to sleep.

The next morning, Kevin smelled frying bacon and felt Braen’s weight and warmth on him still as he woke up and opened his eyes. Braen looked a lot younger in his sleep. Kevin ran his fingers through Braen’s hair as Cass caught him, spatula in hand with an over sized sweater jacket on.  
She smiled as he blushed. “Breakfast is almost ready, lover boy.”  
She left to go make the plates while he got one last look at Braen before he woke him up.

"Hey… Braen..“ He stirred a little.  
"Time to get up, rise and shine,” he shook Braen a little as he woke up slightly, but still laid there.  
“Hey, sleepy head” Kevin said as Braen buried his face in Kevin's chest, pulling his shirt a little while he stretched and held on tighter.  
"Mmmm," came his reply with a sigh.  
“Cass made breakfast.”  
Braen opened his eyes and realized just what was going on-still hugging Kevin in his lap. Oh god. His heart took off and he sat up, alert, rubbing his eyes.  
“I- Oh god I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sleep on you I-” Braen said, panicked. He couldn’t find an excuse this early. He was good at flirting. But when it was this early in the morning, he was always thrown off, never mind the fact he was too nervous with Kevin anyhow.  
Kevin chuckled and stopped him, “Don’t worry about it! It was… it was nice.”  
Braen flushed. Stupid Kevin. God, he was beautiful. 

Kevin sat at the table with Cass while Braen took a quick shower.  
“So…” Kevin said.  
Cass looked up from her breakfast.  
Kevin cleared his throat.  
“Um, thank you for the blankets last night”  
“No prob, bob. You two were obviously not getting up any time soon.”  
“Yeah…” Kevin stared at his breakfast a moment longer. “You won’t tell him-” he started.  
Cass laughed. “I’m not going to tell him anything. My lips are sealed.” She mimicked zipping her lips and throwing away the key.  
Kevin smiled, and let out a sigh of relief.  
“Do me a favor though,” she continued. Kevin looked at her, confused and slightly worried.  
“Don’t hide it from him.”  
“But what if-”  
“Kevin, you drive him insane.”  
“O-oh? Like… good? or bad?”  
“In a good way, but I mean, Braen is absolutely crazy for you. Trust me.”  
“Did he tell you that?”  
“Nope. But it’s very obvious. He may be a smooth talker, but when he’s with you, it’s like he forgot how to talk. The way he looks at you. The way he smiles at you. You’re all he talks about, to be honest.”  
“…really?”  
“Seriously. I won’t tell him anything. You have my word, but you gotta tell him yourself.”  
“How do I do that?”  
“You don’t have to outright say it. But relax around him. Let him know.”  
Kevin thought for a moment. “Yeah… Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  
“I think I heard him get out. Should I go or do you want me to stay?”  
“You can stay if you want, it’s your house.”  
“Alright. Laugh like I said something funny.”  
“What?”  
“Just do it.”  
He does, with it sounding pretty fake.

“Whatcha guys talking about?” Said Braen, walking in.

Kevin swallowed hard. Braen's hair was slightly curled, with drops of water falling on his just barely see through white shirt, tight on his chest from how damp it was. He draped the towel over his shoulders to get use of both hands. Kevin caught a whiff of him as he walked by and he was very sure he would have melted if he could. He wanted nothing more than to be back on that couch with him curled up on his chest again.

“Oh nothing, just how cute you are…”

Both Kevin and Braen tensed at this. She smiled, deviously before continuing. 

“…especially when you think you’re cool and attempt to jump in the pool on a skateboard”  
“CASS!!!”  
Kevin started laughing, “And how exactly did that end?”  
“It was- I was trying to be funny, shut up!”  
“Oh yeah, it was hilarious. Skate boards have wheels- which for some reason he didn’t think about when going on the ladder. So the skateboard flew outside the pool, and he fell inside the pool-”  
“And that’s all that happened,” Braen said, covering Cass’ entire face with his hand.  
Kevin was greatly amused already.  
“Nope! Not done,” Cass said, wiggling herself free from Braen. “His bathing suit got caught on the ladder, and I’m not even sure how it happened, but they ripped almost right in half.”  
Braen covered his face and Kevin’s jaw dropped in amusement.  
“So just imagine him here with a skateboard," she continued, replaying the memory with her hands, "that flings out to who knows where, and Braen’s butt going into the water while his ripped shorts were hanging on the ladder.”  
Kevin and Cass start cracking up, and Braen sits there slightly annoyed, then starts laughing to himself.  
“Okay I do admit it was kind of funny,” he said shyly.

After a while of sharing stories, Kevin spots the time.  
“Ah- I would love to stay longer but I have to go- I have a lot to pack up to get back to college.”  
“Thank you so much for making breakfast, Cass”  
“Don’t mention it, nice meeting you!” She said has she headed off.  
Kevin walked to the door and realized he was still wearing Braen’s clothes.  
“Oh, um, do you want these back now or should I-”  
Braen shook his head. “Nah, keep them. They look nice on you.” he smiled (finally getting his smoothness back a little god what’s wrong with him)  
Kevin blushed, and hugged Braen, tightly, "Thank you."

Those damn butterflies at it again. 

Kevin felt Braen’s heart quicken against him. Or was that his own? He had never noticed before.  
Braen hoped to god he couldn’t feel his heart, hammering against his chest. fuckfuckfuckfuck  
“And thank you for letting me stay.”  
“Oh- of course, any time!”  
“Let’s do this again sometime.” Kevin said through a smile.  
Hesitant at first, but still going through with it, Kevin caressed Braen’s jaw in his hand and kissed him gently on the cheek, and then left.

Braen stood in the doorway of the house, frozen, watching Kevin walk to his car. He held his hand up to the ghost of Kevin’s lips on his cheek and smiled, heart still a thousand miles per hour. 

Cass watched him and smiled. It’s about time those two dorks got together already, Jesus.

Kevin bit his lip as he drove away, He couldn’t believe he did that. But, he was glad. This was the start of something good. Something beautiful. He couldn’t wait for them to get back to the campus together so they could do that all over again.


End file.
